Thick as Thieves
by 4rgeMonger
Summary: My name is Toby, Toby Eaton. My dad Marcus is a billionaire realtor and because of his influence I can do whatever I want. I'm 21, the legal age for guns and booze, I take full advantage of both. My best friend Zeke and I cause all sorts of mischief with twins Uriah and Fred. That is, until I meet her. But how will Zeke react to that? T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Thick as Thieves

A/N: This first chapter is a tribute to one of my favorite shows. If you can guess it you will get an OC.

I bend my back and pull out two six packs of Coors Light. I put them on the floor and slide them in the direction of Zeke. He picks them up and tucks them under his arms. I nod my head and we slowly walk up the counter where that stupid Arabian clerk that dad gave money to build this place with listens to some Arabian music.

"Watch my back, I got your front," says Zeke. He puts the cases on the counter and we both look forward.

"Hey friends, my good men, how are you?" the clerk beams broadly. I hand the two cases to Uriah and whisper, "Take those to the trunk." Uriah walks to the door and it slides open.

"Hey guys, you have to pay first!" the clerk says suddenly. I look over to the cop reading a magazine. He turns his head and smiles at me. An idea comes into my head, and I look at the clerk.

"Quiet man, what's up with you?" I say angrily. He continues to smile unfazed.

"Sorry, you know the rules, no exceptions." I look at Zeke and nod. He pulls an M16 out of his trench coat. I follow suit and take out a mac 10.

"Whoa whoa whoa, put the gun down," says Zeke. The cop flips out and pulls out a gun. The clerk raises his hands and gapes.

"Officer, this motherf****r's got a gun," reports Zeke.

"Come on, you know me, your father helped me build this store," says the clerk nervously. Zeke looks from the cop to the clerk, and goes back aiming at the clerk.

"I don't know this motherf****r!" shouts Zeke.

"I don't see a weapon!" screams the cop trembling.

"There is no weapon!" shouts Fred.

"Do you want to live?!" shouts Zeke.

"What?" questions the cop.

"Do you want to live?" asks Zeke more slowly.

"Yes, I want to live!" the cop says. I groan.

"F**k this sh*t, who's side are you on? Ours, or the one who's obviously of terrorist descent!" I say pulling out a second mac and pointing it at the officer's head.

"Wait, I think I see the weapon now…" says the cop.

"Good, now we all see the weapon," said Zeke as he jumped on the counter. "Im going to give you to the count of five to put it down, or I swear to almighty God I will blow your motherf***ing head off!" Zeke counted down and pulled the trigger. I heard a large crashing and I turned to see the back door break open and two Arabians brandishing assault rifles began to volley at us. Uriah and Fred hurried for cover, and I slid behind a shelf. Zeke slid across the counter shooting a full clip towards the terrorists. They got behind a shelf and continue to fire, ducking when we shot at them. Zeke was reloading and I saw the clerk pull out a pistol and attempt to blow off Zeke's head. Zeke twirled and got into cover.

"Damn, I didn't think they'd actually shoot back at us." He said.

"You were robbing their store! What'd you expect them to do? Need I remind you that this wasn't our original plan!" Fred said angrily covering his ears.

"Damn it Fred, you can't insult a robbery plan until the robbery is over!" I chug down one of the Coors. Zeke turns to look at the officer who's prone after getting peppered in the initial crossfire. "Officer, whatever your name is…"

"My name's Frank," he cuts in.

"You are not going to die! In vain," he adds the in vain more quietly.

"I think I might live," gasps Frank.

"Then you were not mortally wounded, in vain," he says.

"I think I'm going to be okay," Frank says getting up.

I smile, "You here that bitches, Finn is going to be okay, this one's on Finn!" I shout as I get out of the cover and fire my mac's full auto at the terrorists. They fire back and Frank gets gunned down.

Three hours later

I smile triumphantly as the three Arabians are filed out of the building and so is Frank on a stretcher. Everyone looks at Zeke and I, "What are you bitches looking at?" I spit. They all cheer and clap loudly to the two of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Thick as Thieves chapter 2

Taking Them Down

A/N: I'm going to start naming chapters because that seems like a legit thing to do…

Zeke stopped the truck and pulled out his M16. He opened the door and stepped out. I followed suit and readied my double macs. Fred and Uriah prepared their weapons. Uriah decided to take an Ak-74n, how he takes the recoil is still a mystery. Fred just decided to make me feel like a barbarian by using his intelligence to build some sort of gauntlet that stuns people. Humane ass. Zeke and I take positions at the mouth of the large alley owned by some annoying thugs. I toss out a concussive grenade and hear the bang. This is followed by multiple loud thumps. I steadily walk in and point my macs. They're all there on the ground, so I stroll over to his prone figure and hoist it on to my shoulders.

"Tie him up Zeke," I command getting back in the truck.

"You heard him bottom b*tch, tie him up," said Zeke to Fred. Fred sighed and grabbed the rope from the back of the truck. He made short work of it and then proceeded to gagging him. He and Uriah hoisted him into the truck and jumped in themselves. I grinned as Zeke jumped in and I gunned it. I did a donut when a bullet when through the wind shield.

"Sh*t!" I shouted as I began to drive away. A hummer drove wildly out of the alley way hitting a parked car then trying to follow us. I looked in the mirror to see Uriah open fire. The hummer skidded and spun into a telephone pole. I drove all the way to the police station and dropped off the body. I drove the twins home, and Zeke hopped out himself. He waved as he began to walk back to his shack in some ghettos. I parked the truck in the mansion's driveway and unlocked the door. I walked in and went up the stairs. I would occasionally look at the pictures of Zeke and I standing side by side back when we were in the marines. We got 'encouraged' to resign. We were too brutal, and we were talked to multiple times by that prick general Fowl or some sh*t like that. I walked to my room and closed the door behind myself. A simple bed and an otherwise empty room. I slumped into the bed and sighed. My insomnia kept me from sleeping again. That memory kept flashing by me. I couldn't stand it. I sat up and breathed hard. Combat fatigue might have been another reason for my leaving the army. I turned the TV mounted on the wall on and looked for anything interesting. Stupid drama's and other cheep shows made me mad. News was just depressing, so really there was no reason for this TV. I walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer. I chugged it down and closed my eyes. My life might have been good, but there's no sun I guess you could say. I just drink and kill these days. I get up and drive to a coffee shop just because I'm thirsty for some non-alcoholic drink. I walk to the counter and almost publicly gape at the clerk. She's short and has beautiful blond hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Thick as Thieves chapter 3

What's your name?

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter; I'm having some block problems though I know how the story works. I just need 'meat' to flesh it out I guess you could say.

"Can I help you?" she asks wearing a big smile. I stutter for a second. Toby why can't you respond? You aren't hormones' b*tch anymore, just tell her what kind of coffee you want.

"Double sweet mocha," I manage after a long awkward silence. She smiles and nods. I sigh and wait for her to come back. She hands me my coffee and I sneak a look at her name tag. Tris. I will never forget that name. I walk outside and lean on the wall. I don't know when I did, but I fell asleep.

"Hey, you're the guy from earlier," I hear someone say. I lift one eyelid and see a beautiful face staring at me. I get up immediately and blush furiously. I nod. She smiles broadly and giggles.

"You were tired weren't you?" I nod again. "What's your name?" she asks.

"Toby," I answer.

"I'll remember that," she says as she turns. I watch her gracefully swing her hips as she strolls to a small old looking car.

"Hey, want to go to hang out some time?" She turns suddenly and raises one eyebrow.

"Like on a date?" she questioned. I grinned.

"Must be your lucky day," I say. She bursts out laughing.

"Wow, your smooth," she gasped. She was laughing hard. "Sure, lets' go see a movie at 6:00 tomorrow," she says. I nod. She smiles and drives away. I smile and jump up fist pumping. You are one sly dog Toby, you really outdid yourself. I went and got into my truck. I drove home smiling the entire time. Smiling? Since when have I smiled? Not since I was a teen. I listen to one of the ads; Bieber is in town for a concert at six tomorrow. Wait… Oh sh*t! We were going to ransom him right? Zeke is going to fume. Well, this is a once in a decade opportunity and I sure as hell am not going to waist it on scum like Bieber. I drive home and search my closet. There are lots of outfits either fit for the president's birthday, way too fancy, or too casual. I am not going to dress like a mobster for a movie, but I'm not going looking like some uncaring idiot in a tee shirt and baggy shorts. My current outfit looks ghetto, so I decide on some dark and a more formal looking polo, the very idol of semi-casual. It seems casual, but it also says I can dress formally when needed too. I put the outfit on my nightstand and I doze off.

I get into one of fancy cars, deciding the truck wasn't a very suitable car for a date. But a limo might seem intimidating. I have never put this much thought into something before. I smile to myself and nod approvingly. It feels good to have to think this much, well it doesn't but I know what I'm thinking for a a smile jumps across my face. My phone vibrates, a text from Zeke.

Zeke: Yo Toby, we r gonna kidnap that filth and ransom him or wut?

Me: Sry bro, Ive made plans with someone else

Zeke: WTF?! DUDE WEVE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR MONTHS U CANT JUST DECIDE U DON'T WANNA AND NOT FOLLOW THROUGH WITH IT!

Me: sry bro, Im taking this girl to a movie

Zeke: Ur letting a girl come between u and this? This is beating him up, torturing him, ransoming, and getting a lot of cash

Me: sry bro

I turn my phone off and jump into the car. I start the ignition and sigh. Zeke just doesn't understand, if a girl was to come into his life how would he act? And if Tris didn't come into mine so soon would I have become angry with him like he is now? I begin to drive without buckling myself in, and head for Tris' house.

Tris and I walk into the theater loaded with concessions, scanning for seats. We find two good ones and sit ourselves down. All through the movie we laugh at some of its believability, it's a really cheesy horror flick. Near the end, almost everyone but the antagonist and like two main characters survive. I clap with the rest of the crowd as the screen fades and the credits roll in.

"That was a terrible movie," laughs Tris in shotgun, as I drive her home. I nod my head and chuckle. I drop her off and head home. Down the road I see some gang like thugs walking down the street and I worry about it for a second. They walk into an alleyway so I decide to see if justice can be served cold on these punks. As I pull into my driveway, I see Zeke and the twins there. Zeke and Uriah look pissed, but Freddy switches from smiling at me to frowning at the other two.

A/N: If you have ideas let me know, Ill need them, btw more reviews make me want to finish writing faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Thick as Thieves chapter 4

Living a Double Life

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but this story is actually difficult to write. I have a feeling though, it will take off soon and I can update more regularly. There's a small torture seen in this chapter, so if you don't like that, skip it.

I stare at the three of them sitting on my porch and I frown. I stride over, trying to seem confident.

"Nice clothes, cologne, look at his stride. Toby you reek of girl and you stood us up. Bro, seriously?" Zeke shakes his head disapprovingly. He stands up and reveals he was sitting on a writhing bag.

"What's in the bag?" I say coldly hoping my nervousness isn't showing. Zeke just picks it up and dumps some kid that appears to be a few me onto the pavement. The boy's eyes are red and puffy, and he seems shaken. "What am I supposed to do with him?" I sigh exasperatedly. Zeke puts a fist in his hand and smiles at me.

"Why? What's Bieber done to us?" I ask. Zeke just shrugs nonchalantly realizing I'm reciting an old line.

"Nothing," he says. I grin. I think Zeke's planning on ransoming him, but I think I can have some first.

"Perfect," I smile evilly. I punch him hard in the face and the annoying pop star falls back down clutching his cheek. I stride over and kick him hard in the ribs, sending him sprawling. He tries to get up but stumbles. "Come on, you can do better," I growl picking him up by his collar. I then lift him over my head and throw him at a wall. Even beneath his gag, I can hear him attempt to scream. "Weak little prick," I spit. Zeke smiles, as does Uriah. Freddy just frowns though, he's never really comfortable with what we do, though he's got more brains than both Uri and Zeke put together. I turn but hear Zeke begin to speak.

"By the way Tobes, you have to stop seeing that girl. Otherwise, you'd be living a double life. That is like the one thing that won't work in our circumstance. She'll force her morals on you or something, and then you'll be torn. We can't have that," he ends as he pulls the twins back into his truck and drives away. Should I stop seeing her? No, I can't. She's like the only warmth left on a car windshield. If I walk out on this, the windshield, my life, will freeze over and I may never recover. Why is everything so complicated? I growl and walk back up to my room, checking my phone to find a text on it.

Tris- Hey how r u?

Me- Okay, kind of angry at my friend though -.-

Tris- Why's that?

Me- Cuz he wants me to give him all the attention in the world, and wants to run my life for me…

Tris- That's too bad, well I've g2g, so cya

I put my phone back onto my desk and sigh. I can lead a double life if I want to, I just have to be smart about it, and in the end, pick which life I can't live without. Simple as that.

A/N: I apologize for the shortness, but I'm still waiting for it to take off. Anyway, the more reviews I get per chapter the faster I'll go. For example, ten will definitely earn you guys and update like in a day or two (dependent on how much homework I have).


	5. Chapter 5

Thick as Thieves

Hey guys, it's me 4rgemonger. I'm so sorry, but time and creativity are beginning to make it harder for me to write this story. Not only that, but I'm pushing my work out of the Divergent shell and moving into smaller and tougher fandoms. So, I'm discontinuing Thick as Thieves. Whoever liked this story and has an account, I challenge them to write their own form of it, and I will support them. Thanks to Favorite5 who read this for me, and also a thanks to that guest who left a spark (It wasn't really a flame, I've seen some pretty scary reviews on other fandoms). If you had an account I would've left a nice PM about how I agree with you that since I'm a sci-fi writer my imagination ties me to it and begins running. This story was my most successful, and always my favorite to write, so I'll miss it. Also, Initiation with a Fault is being discontinued because Kat1054 (my bestie) wants to write a short story about it or something. SO anyway,

Best Regards,

Philip Masterson


End file.
